All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by Booklover122015
Summary: When we see something good, its in our human nature to want it. Would you be able to love gold that does not glitter? Riley is attracted to Lucas Friar but she has a boyfriend and besides she's not good enough for him. Or is she? Maybe the universe has decided that Lucas is the one that should to help Riley realize that she IS already special and she doesn't need perfection. Rucas
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I feel like I'm made of porcelain, like I'm too good, if that makes sense. I wish one person would get that ... that it's not that easy to be like this. I want the whole world to see that i'm not good. That it was all just plain good luck and i'm dying for it to end and questioning when it really will.

"Right, this has gone on for too long, i absolutely love your skirt, why do you always find the perfect clothes?"

"I don't always find good clothes, i mean would ya look at the clothes Aunt Martha gave me last year, perfect and gorgeous but i didn't choose them!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes and slowly batting my eyelashes to look just a tad more innocent and i think it worked. Oh wait this was Maya who never got fooled.

"Sneaky Matthews", she paused examining her broken fingernails adding tremendously to my already curious curiosity, "Oh you know working the eyelashes,"

God why on Earth does she know what i think?

"Mathews, you underestimate me, didn't you think i'd know what you were doing by know?" She asked, grinning lazily.

"But howwwww" i asked dragging the 'w'.

" Remember the day we met him and you fell onto his lap and i taught you how to flirt, i quote " Bat the eyelashes Riley, not so fast that they think you've got something in your eye but not so slow that they think you've been cast in a slow action movie", naughty Mathews", at this point she squinted her eyes and shook her head at me, "you're growing up to be a naughty girl."

"Whatever Maya," i flippantly replied as i inwardly cringed at my lack or rather choice of comebacks, "I really didn't choose the clothes"

"Yes you did!"

"What?" I asked confused, i definitely did NOT choose them.

"Yes you did, remember Christmas last year?"

"Ohhh" i murmured to myself more than to her and bit back my tears as reality once again set in.

Topanga POV

" Lawrence," i asked as sweetly as i could , forcing a smile that made me insides hurt, "why don't you come you come over for tea one day?"

"Meh i'd love to but'" he paused trying to add emphasis, "i don't think you really mean it." He sneaked a look at me trying to see if i would give in.

"What are you talking about?" Deciding whether i really should give in or pester him even more. I decided on the latter.

I asked him again softly" Are you sure? We really would love to have you."

"We?" He asked as his eyes strangely softened.

"Yeah," i said bobbing my head up and down earnestly, pleased he seemed to be considering it, we had to stop this rivalry, "my husband and I."

His eyes hardened as he abruptly stood up, "Fine."

I quickly stood up flustered, "Ok see you on Saturday. 2 o' clock?" I asked hopefully. I honestly had to say it did hurt when he didn't even answer. What i really that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

"Cory, he's just someone i know through work and hes coming over on Saturday." Topanga assured him, resting her hand over his.

"Im sorry its just that in school, im protective over my daughter and at home its in my instincts to fight for you." He smiled his eyes filled with adoration, he couldnt imagine doing this with anyone else.

Maya POV

I sighed as i swung into the bay window and sat down. People always told me how lucky i was to be an only child but it was unbelievable lonely. But that would change soon anyway i seemed to be drawn here whenever Riley went on her dates

The intercom buzzed, "Its Farkle and Zay." Zay's voice rang out throughout the empty house. Mr and Mrs Mathews had gone shopping for a guest. I pressed the button, "Come on up."

"Hey Maya"

"Hey"

I half expected to hear Farkle to say hey but nothing, silence. I looked up to be suddenly held captive by his gaze and time froze. I forgot the autumn breeze coming in the warmth of the pillows and the sleepiness of my eyes, but rather i was wide awake and the spell he had cast at me halted as i frowned at the uneasy feeling in my stomach, i them directed my frown at him because he was acting extremely weird, even more so than usual.

Me and Zay chatted about mundane stuff, you know made small talk. And then he did something that definitely caught my eye, "You wanna hear a great Farkle story?"

"Ummm sure." I drawled, trying to catch Farkle's eye because whatever secret he had was about to come out but he was clearly out of it.

"So you know how we were playing Killer Zombies yesterday with Smackle well they said they were going and guess what i find when i go to hunt them down?" He whispered, eager to share the punchline with me but i felt a huge amount of dread growing inside of me and could feel myself growing paler by the second.

"What?" I whsipered my heart feeling like it was going to stop.

"Well..." He was interrupted by Farkle who seemed to have snapped out of his trance and looked quite pale, "Zay ,i dont really feel well, could you walk me home?"

Zay looked confused for a moment before answering, "But why do you need me..."

"Zay" Farkle warned Zay with a vigorous shake of his head and the boys were outtta there vefore Maya could count to three let alone stop her brain from asking the rest of its what the s*** was going on.

Charlie POV

"So," she drawled looking unsure of what to say.

"Where are we going?" She asked brightly.

Charlie looked down at her fondly, ignoring the ripple of goosebumps he felt when he felt himself drown in those mahogany orbs. He definitely didnt deserve her, she was perfect in every way. She was smartest in her class, she was voted the most athletic female of the school and her beauty, well you didnt need any awards or medals or votes to see it staring straight back at you, with a questioning gaze. He snapped out of his daze as he fumble as he tried to come up with an answer without causing any more suspicious stares.

"I thought you might want to see the BFG and even though its a bit childish an..."

She cut me off, "Charlie, its perfect, you're perfect." She gave me a captivating smile which i knew would come into my dreams

I held out my arms and held my breath as i waited for her to link it with mine and when she did i honestly thought there was no one happier on this Earth than me.

Lawrence POV

The day had arrived and i... Well i hadnt been this nervous since my first day of high school. But i was ready however Lucas was another story. He spent the whole time time on the phone with his mate or whatever it is you want to call it and noe hes rushing.

"Hey, sorry im late are you ready to go?" He asked as he stumbled through the doorway. I had to admit he cleaned up pretty well.

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

We locked the door and set out ready to see what kind of a 'man' her 'husband' was.

Riley POV

The cool night air made me almost wish i had asked him to walk me home but he had some work to do and now her i was, alone and wondering what on Earth was wrong with me. For the first time in years his kiss had left me feeling nothing but afterwards when he pressed a gentle goodbye kiss to my lips it had definitely been better. Maybe i was just coming down with something.

I rang the doorbell as i waited for Maya to open it as she usually stayed for dinner and heard a stream of chatter muffled by the wooden, intricately carved door. Oh god, i cringed as i remembered there were guests tonight and i couldnt let my parents know id been out till this late. Oh but maybe they already knew. I could feel my sandals wearing out as i quickly paced on my doorstep trying to decide whether to risk it and go through the front door or quickly go in theough the bay window which might also be locked.

I decided on latter and stealthy crouched and ran towards the back of the house where i started to climb but just as i could see the light of my room come into view a huge block of wood blocked it and started to fall onto me and heard someone screaming which was the last thing i heard before i blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys if you know what book some of these scenes are adapted from it will literally BLOW MY MIND! Because it is such an amazing book that i would definitely recommend you read it. I will honestly just be blown away if you do guess.**

The world had gone blurry.

Thats basically all i could gather from my bruised senses as well as some noise from the backround

"Oh good, shes coming to." An unfamiliar voice whispered, sounding petrified to raise his voice in case it woke me up.

Oh good, some of the bluriness is rubbing off now but now i also know something is seriously wrong because my is head is hurting like H-E-fudge. I painfully willed my arms and legs to move so i could be at least in a sitting position rather than the damsel-in-distress position i was in currently.

But no!

My life decided that it hated me.

And then my life decides it hates me again...

Because i look up and chizam! BAM! WOAH! I am met with a sight that is simple indescribable. Long, ruffled dirty blonde hair hand hangs just above his jaw-dropping sparkly emerald orbs that seem to be staring straight into your soul. And his mouth... Well dont even get started on the irresistable lips that dont even come compete with his smooth, perfectly curved jawline.

The lips i had admired just moments before curved into an astonished smile as we locked eyes for a second before we both looked away and he hung his head as if he wanted to hide his face. Yeah i know what would happen in fairytales, that look was meant to (in a very cliche way) give me butterflies and make me blush but i had long learned to ignore them from when i first met Charlie and i simply gave him a friendly smile because i seriously just wanted things to go back to normal now.

"I'm Lucas." He introduces himself.

"I love it," and i find that i actually mean it, "I'm Riley." I say as he finally actually looks up and meets my eyes.

 **GMWGNWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Ok, ok so how tall is he?" She asks and i can tell shes trying to suppress her giggles.

"He's...," i paused trying to come up with a better word than what i was thinking but honestly, i was sinply too damn lazy, "tall." I reply vaguely, knowing this would only rile her up even more. Yeah, yeah i know, im very punny.

"Peaches," Maya moaned,"come on, just tell me if you think he would pass the high heel test."

"Possibly" i say waving my fingers about in the air,"but i think you're probably a bit too late, Im pretty sure he has a girlfriend." I reply feeling a bit empathetic for my freakishly tall friend who had yet to find a good guy that would pass the high heel test.

"What on Earth is the high heel test?" You're probably asking, well its basically a test for boys so that if they want to date Maya they have to be taller than her even when she is wearing high heels, especially when shes wearing high heels and trust me that ain't an easy guy to find.

"Why oh why. That girl is probably just the average height why on Earth does she need a guy that tall." Maya whined as she fake sobbed into my ear but soon stopped because, to be honest, she was used to disappointment.

"Ok, ok then tell me how he looks." Maya asked, squeeling, this was definitely what i loved about my best friend, the way she always bounced back within seconds, i walked towards the kitchen because it was my turn to do the dishes.

"Maya, you would not even believe how good-looking he is, i mean those eyes, god and that hair that is so ruffled you would not believe how much anyone would die to just feel it." I asked, almost sighing myself just thinking about it, _almost_.

I stiffened as a voice interupted my thoughts, "Were you just talking about me? Gee i have to say it's very flattering."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Topanga felt like she was only running on caffeine only. She knew her hair had a huge knot at the back and the bags under her eyes were definitely more than just barely noticable.

"Hey Topes," Topanga almost choked at the sound of the very unfamiliar nickname and wondered who on Earth would ever even dare to call her that but she soon found out when spun around only to face Lawrence who was probably one of the few people in the world she wouldnt want to go against including Cory and her family.

"Hey Lawrence, listen it really was a pleasure to have you and Lucas over for tea and before you even say it, dont even have to apologize for the accident with Riley and Lucas. After you guys left, she was perfectly fine however she did get a bit of a punishment for staying out that late but she is my golden girl." I inwardly laugh to myself and look up only to notice that he's already looking at me.

As soon as our eyes connect he looks down but still maintains the coversation, "So have you got any new cases yet?" He asks.

Shaking my head as i smile sadly, i say, " No my firm is busy with a case that is trying to close down a local bakery."

Smiling as he looks up, "Oh yeah, I did hear that they were closing down, Sworvski's."

"Sworvski's? Are you sure?" I ask as i furrow my eyebrows and try to remember the details i had heard in casual conversations with the people working on the case but no name came up. Oh god, me and Auggie were supposed to go there today. I needed to go home, NOW.

"Im sorry Lawrence but i need to go home, somethings just come up." I apologised as i began packing my bag.

Quickly standing up himself, he hurriedly says, "uh..uh sure. ok then well bye."

I shout goodbye to him as i rush out.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I sigh, content as i remember Lucas hearing our conversation and i smiled to myself as i could only imagine how stupid i looked last night blushing and and blabbering on and on about how it wasnt him we were talking about even though it _definitely_ was.

"Penny for your thoughts, madam?" I snap my head up as i glance up at my blonde friend who was pacing around my wardrobe, looking mind-blowing

in a white pleated mini skirt that went up to her mid-thigh and a cerulean, tucked in, sleeveless blouse while I was wearing a creamy pink fit and flare dress and flats.

Blushing slightly i answer, "oh i was juts thinking about our 'date' today with the boys."

"Yeah i know right. Do you even know how to play tennis?"

"A little," i admitted, "but i probably wont seeing as to how i havent played in years.."

" Well, i definitly am, i mean we definitely want him to see me in this skirt."

And i knew what she meant. Maya looked particularily stunning today, Lucas would definitely want her if he didnt have a girlfriend (which was very unlikely).

As the clock struck noon we headed outside to wait for the boys to pick us up and soon enough we saw a White Audi round the corner with Farkle driving and Lucas riding shotgun. When Maya saw Lucas, i dont even what happened to her, she is usual snobbish(of course in a good way) and likes to date older and richer boys but when she saw Lucas her eyes almost popped while me and Farkle awkwardly stood well it was more like i stood akwardly and Farkle glared at Lucas and Maya. He really was so sweet but my sweet Peaches was completely oblivious.

Me and Maya giggled and just chatted during the drive to the tennis courts and it felt really nice to just relax but Maya must've gotten restless because within half an hour she was already complaining how her legs were getting cramped in the back and Lucas offered to switch places with her .

I could tell Maya was really cramped so i swapped and i wish i hadnt because as soon as i sat in the front Lucas's arms were around my shoulders. I mean who even does that? So i am glad i have an explanation as to froze when he did that, he's a total stranger!

"Stop the car!"

 **Guys that was Chapter 4 and i just want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your follows and favourites and your reviews. As always reviews make me work times faster so if you guys would like to comment or suggest something for the plot please do so and i promise i will definitely update by Friday. Guys leave a review, it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

I could see Charlie heading into the bookstore and i needed to know why he was avoiding me ever since our movie date last night. I knew he was online because of the green dot next to his name but he seemed to be ingnoring my texts and calls or maybe he hadnt even seen them. Yeah that was peobably what happened. Charlie was a nice guy. He wouldnt do that. Would he?

I rushed out of the car and tapped the back of his shoulder because he was too busy with a book in front of him. He spun around and i dont know i think his aura sort of changed. He seemed really uncomfortable.

"Oh hey Riley." He shifted his balance onto the other foot waiting for me expectedly to reply.

"Hey Charlie, i was just hleading to the tennis court with some friends. Do ya wanna come? You seem sort of stressed?" I asked careful not to let on how much i wanted to run my fingers through his golden wavy locks.

"Look Riley can we please talk later?" He asked, running his hands thrpugh the very locks i had been thinking about earlier. An uneasy feeling fluttered at the sound of those cliche words but i pushed it down and willed myself to appear nonchalant.

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my dress i say, "Umm sure, 4 at Topanga's?"

He merely nodded before leaving and i follow suit and walk towards the car where the boys and Maya had been waiting paitently. Bless them.

When we arrived, we ordered drinks so we could wait for the people who has booked the courts before us to finish. Farkle and Lucas were deep in conversation so me and Maya decided to play the lists' game which is basically where you come with a list like a list of types of siblings.

"Ok peaches, so lets do lists of types of crushes." She suggests grinning to herself.

"Ok so the celebrity crush who you have a crush on but you know its never going to happen."

Maya responds while critically examining her nails, "Ooohh i know! The random stranger crushes. You know the stranger you see on the streets who is totally handsome but you dont even know his name."

"Physical crush. The guy you only like because he has abs and muscles." I reply evenly.

Maya continues with,"The longtime crush, the guy you've sort of had a crush on forever but he doesnt have a clue." A hint of dejection entering her voice.

I nudged her but before i could ask her what was wrong Lucas must've snapped out of his little trance with Farkle and turned to face me and Maya.

"So do you guys want to play 20 questionsso we can get to know each other better?" He asked , his eyes travelling towards Maya then focusing on mine.

I glanced at Maya to tell her we would definitely be talking about this later and then turned to Lucas to see that his arms were around me _again_. I pushed them off but gave up when he did it, again and said, "Sure, i'll start. Lucas, what... Is your favourite colour?"

Only having to think about it for a second he said, "Easy light brown."

We all turned to look at each other with wrinkled noses and simultaneously asked, "Why?"

He seemed suprised for a second before confidently answering, "One day i might tell you guys but maybe one day."

We all whistled at each other and smiled before continuing with the game. Before we knew it we hadnt even finished 20 questions we looked up to see the court was empty and waiting for us. Lucas and Maya stood up at the same time and i breathed a sigh of comfort as Lucas's arms released my shoulds although lingering and left for the court which was facing our table.

Maya is actually a really good tennis player. Her mum payed for the lessons with "guilt money" as Maya liked to put it, from the lack of a paternal figure at home but Lucas made it look easy. All he did was stand around lobbing the ball as if it was no big deal. By the time they had finished the set, Maya looked the ugliest i had ever seen her, her face was all red and sweaty and she was panting. As she came over to our table, she inhaled a big gasp of air and mumbled something about going to the bathroom to freshen up and trudged off.

"Hey man. You play?" Lucas asked Farkle which was the stupidest thing i had ever heard and that stupid smile must've shown on my face because Lucas his arms returned and pulled me up as we walked towards the court with his arms around me, _again_. I has long given up on him giving up this habit.

Let me just say this very simply.

I actually had a good time.

Lucas who knew i hadnt played in a while lobbed very easy balls and as the i returned them more and more consistently he lobbed them harder and harder until we finally played a did win but i was still reeling over the victory from the ball that i had lobbed that had gone towards the far corner and he had missed.

As i came back only slightly out of breath i smiled when i saw Maya had come back in a much happier mood and she and Farkle had their heads leaning in and they were whispering madly to each other. When she saw me and Lucas her eyes darted from me to Lucas, grinning cheekily.

I can tell you there has been no urge i have had to fight harder than the urge to check her vitals and pulse because i honestly thought she might've gone mad from all the running.

But i once again willed myself to wait till later as we settled down with another order of cokes chatting. Lucas was just complimenting me on my progress when he did something utterly shocking i cringe just thinking about.

"You're actually really good you know we just need to work on your technique and of course fitness." He suggested as he looked over at me.

HE MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SAID FATNESS. I jumped up, mortified and also because honestly i was tired of his constant precense and that i hadnt had a break from him since i had met him and i told him exactly this!

He watched in utter shock as i stood up and checked my watch to see if i had enough time to catch the next bus and i had a new horror to add to my list. IT WAS 5 TO 4! It was obvious Charlie he had something serious to discuss and he might think that i didnt care. And the universe was going to have to end before that changed.

 **Guys i hope you liked that chapter as always if at least one person reviews there will be an update before the weekend is over and if bot well then you are just going to have to wait a litlle longer! Lol but seriously you guys leave a review! It makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys just to clear up any confusion in this chapter Sworvski's and Topanga's are two different bakeries. Ok happy reading!**

Just as i reached Topangas i ughh remembered i was panting and sweating and Charlie would definitely cringe at the sight of me. I stopped for a minute and thanked the stars Maya was not herself today so that i had at least one hairbrush to fix myself up.

As i walked through the door i have to say my heart kind of melted right there in a puddle at the sight of Charlie sitting there, tapping his fingers nervously. But i snapped myself out as i remembered i was seriously late and seriously not in the luxury of having these thoughts.

His eyes warmed slightly, _slightly_ at the sight of me and stood up to guide me to my chair.

"Hey Charlie, sorry im late." I smiled apologetically trying to at least appear humble rather let him know i was inwardly drooling at the feel of his fingers against mine.

"No worries," he replies easily smiling at me then remembering that he had something to talk about with me.

"Riley i've been meaning to say this ever since last night and i already should've," i frowned as i tried to remember what had happened at our last date, oh yeah he didnt walk me home.

I cut him off as i quickly say," Oh dont worry Charlie i did get home safely, phew for a moment there i thought you were going to say something terrible." I laugh nervously or fakely depending on what you imagine.

"Damn it riley," he gets up and paces in front of our table and i look up at him beginning to fill myself with worry, but those nerves cool only slightly before his eyes turn towards me with pain behind them, "I think we need to break up."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Auggie honest we really cannot go to Sworvski's today!" I say trying to conving Auggie. He just wouldnt budge and i knew it was going to end in tears.

I put a cup of milk in the micrwave and got some cookies out of the box as i sat him down, " Auggie," i try ro explain very gently,"You know how some people have more money than other?"

"Yeah like with you and Daddy." He grins, proud that he understands while i fake a laugh because honestly im not sure if im doing this correctly.

"Yes like me and Daddy and also like Ms Sworvski and mean grumpy lawyers who have more money than her and... The eill be shutting Sworvski's down" I explain as gently as i can and almost buckle to floor at the sight of all life leaving him as he looks up with lifeless eyes,"Thats fine ill be in my room." And i watch helpessly as he trudges back to his room, shoulders hunched.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It felt like in that moment my heart was going so fast it wasnt even possible, so fast that it was skipping beats yet i didnt care at all what on Earth happened to it.

I did care that this...we...were over.

He sat sat down flinching whenever he moved as if he was in pain.

"After... After you left i did have some work to do but i...i bumped into a girl and ... I guess you could say the rest was history." He finished giving me a weak smile.

And the smile that would once make her heart go all kinds of crazy didnt even cause a flutter because i was looking at him.

No like really looking at him.

Looking at his undeniable attractive features, his eyes his smile and the fact that she knew all there was about him. There was nothing he could really do that would suprise me after this. Before i thought i was the master of his heart and now i know ill never be anyone master of anyones heart in any sort of way. Because in the end this is what the people i loved and cared about did; shatter my heart and leave me wondering what on Earth i did wrong.

 **Guys im sorry the chapter was a bit short but i just liked what this ended the chapter on and im gonna leave it. If we can get 3 reviews or more then there will be a update by Thursday and if not then probably next next week so yeah you guys! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Putting foot after foot, crying tear after tear, i managed to stumble onto from what i could see through my tear-blurred eyes; my street and from there it was just a matter of guessing which house was mine.

Of course the only way i could do that was to knock on each door and hope for the best.

As i rounded the fifth door that night and knocked on it, i could feel the aura of exhaustion and disappointment rolling off me in perfectly synchronised waves alerting anyone who even caught sight of me.

But even when i was in the midst of all this i can tell you i did buckle to the floor when i was met with the sight of a pair of glaring eyes meeting mine.

Can i just tell you this story?

I was in kindergarden and there was one of those really cute girly girls that people tended to gush over. Why? To this day i still have no idea.

But you wanna know something about me? I was one of those really giry girls as well, and the girly girl i told you about before, well she was best friend, she had an golden heart and ... I still believe it.

But that was a fairytail life, back when everything was perfect yet i still wouldnt trade it for my life after it.

Because halfway through the year a red eyed golden vixen came in through the door ... "And i guess you could say the rest was history."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Cory i just dont know what to do!" I hissed racking my brains for a solution.

"Topanga," he pauses as he grabs my hands and turns so that he is looking at me, "You are simply perfect, i could use the stars to count everything good in you but the galaxy wouldnt be wide enough. Talk to Mrs Svorski and one of the amazing qualities you have been given." He finished giving my hands a gentle squeeze.

I could only stare and gape at him.

I could only begin to imagine my average life had he not been in it.

If i had kept a count of how many times i had this feeling right in that moment with the stars, then _**I**_ would've run out.

I wanted to tell him that i had decided to become... A baker.

No, i havent turned into a female version of Eric with his countless "job" ideas.

No this, this is for real.

You know how there are two types of parents, the ones that tell you to get a job that will have you living a comfortable life with plenty of money and the other types who tell you to get a job you will be happy to wake each morning to go to, my parents were the latter but i knew they werent going to say the one they actually wished for.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I guess i kind if understand Charlie now.. You dont control the people you meet and dont control how they change you, but you do control whether they surround you or not. If Charlie had met this... Girl and wanted her to surround him ...then i was truly happy for him.

But right now i was definitely shaking. Standing in front of me was the girl who had a golden heart underneath her despair, the girl who laughed when i got pushed, the girl who aopligized with a hidden grin when i found rotten cracked eggs in my bag.

Here was Vanessa.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Her cobalt blue eyes taking on a certain iciness which had me covered in goodebumps.

An arm slid around my shoulder as a familiar voice half shouted- half whispered to Vanessa and into my ear, "She's with me." And the goosebumps came back, at full force.

 **Hey you guys! I'm back and feeling refreshed and happy and smiley! Guys thank you to all who have reviewed, followed favourited or even read THIS FARRRR! Thank you than you thank you. Remember if you guys can get 2 reviews in, there will be an update by Friday. Guys please review, even your WILDEST IMAGINATIONS will not guess my reactions to your comments, so guys make surr you review, it makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on," he commanded, a hint of gentleness entering his tone as he steered me away from her, his voice lulling me to an almost state of sleep.

But i quickly snapped out of it, what on Earth was he thinking?

"What are you doing?" I hissed as i shrugged off his shoulders.

'Saving you," He answered simply, putting one hand in his pocket and another around my shoulders, again, as he looked meaningfully at me, "you're welcome."

Ok fine, i would play along with this.

"I didn't say thank you." I answered pointedly, glaring at him.

'Princess,' he said. Woah where did that come from, "you dont have to thank me for anything i do for you."

"Well, its a good thing i didnt." I answered as i shoved my hands into my pockets. Every time i saw Vanessa people around me would assume that i was scared, vulnerable, frightened and all other adjectives that i had yet to find but i was quite the opposite, i actually just wanted to have just a moment to talk to her. I knew i had caused her a world of a pain but i guess i was just lucky i had people who cared enough about me to stop me from getting 'hurt'.

"Even though you may want to talk to her, and have a chat, you can't because i'm here." He said simply.

And that just left me mindblown.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sighing contently, i ran my hands over the smooth countertop of my bakery which was now run by me.

Although to be honest it had been mine for a long as it had been an anniversary present from Cory a long time ago, named after me and bought in my name but co-managed by Katie.

I slumped onto the black stool behind the counter and waited for more people, i'd only begun to get used to the screen of Facebook looking up at me before i was forced to look up and into the partially blocked ambient light, blocked by a new customer.

I was about to do my usual smile and say "Hello, can i help you?" Line when i noticed it was actually Lawrence and strangely the first thing i noticed strange about him was his cold, pale trembling hands.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sighing i waited, again for Riley to show up, why did she have to hang out with Charlie. He was just plain creepy. He was the typical bad boy, years ago but he met Riley and tgey were considered the schools item, they were called RileyandCharlie, as in one item, one soul and now, all the girls were falling to his feet.

But i knew it wasnt the truth, he didnt love Riley.

 **"Man, why would you date her? She's depressing to look at, and dont get me started on that creepy blondie. You could date any girl you want to."**

 **I hid around the corner, this was not the time to get caught. These boys meant business.**

 **" You know thats not true Benny. She actually pretty hot you know, she's innocent and wont suspect a thing."**

 **I peeked forward, who on Earth would dare to even talk about like that. A slimmer of a gasp left me as i saw it was creepy creep creep Charlie.**

 **" Ohh smart, man!," i heard the slap of a high five in the background, " She's hot enough that you wont be considered as crazy, and innocent so she wont suspect anything. As soon as you guys date for a while, the girls will be jumping at their chance to date you again. But how will you make sure she stays with you for that long?"**

 **"Dude have you never done this before? The first thing is to choose a girl who is deprived of male attention. You have to act like the perfect gentlemen, buy her boquets of red roses, open doors you know, its a bit of work but," i didnt have to look around the corner to know he was smirking smuggly, "it should be alright for a guy like me."**

 **"Whatever man, you know the truth always comes out in the end?" 'Benny's' voice turning serious.**

 **I ran off before they could say anything else, my heart dropping for a particular girl.**

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

How could Lucas Friar know anything?

How could Lucas Friar know this

How could the direction of the Earth's orbit reversed and Lucas Friar was just strolling aling looking completely oblivious and completely handsome with the oversized jade seeater that-

Hold on a second!

Dont you dare change the subject Rileytown Riley!

I was interrupted from the internal argueing by something prodding me.

Using the ever so gentlest voice he asked,

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

 **Thank You, you guys! That was Chapter 8 and i cant believe only two days have passed in Riley's world. But yeah you guys, have you watched Girl meets I Do yet? Its so good! So as usual you guys if we can get two reviews in there will be an update by Tuesday and if not the weekend following it. So yeah you guys! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'm not telling." I stated, crossing my arms.

Who on Earth did he think he was yet I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach and inwardly shrugged it off as exhaustion.

Suddenly i was pushed against the wall. My stomach fluttered once again as Lucas put his hands on the wall beside me as he lifted my chin and i almost melted at the glorious sight of his dangeroulsy glittered orbs staring right at me and almost brightening with a hint of a melted look in his as well.

I have no idea why but i closed my eyes, because i had no idea what i was doing here, my heart going at the speed of a thousand miles with probably the most handsomest bpy in the school (dont you dare tell him that though, he's already the biggest ego walking around on the Earth).

"OHHH MY GOD! GET OFF ME!" I screeched as i felt the sensation of something wet to the left of my lips, which turned out to be his ruby, luscious-ok stop! It turned out to be his lips.

He fell to the ground as i pushed him, flustered. What on Earth was he doing? I nervously glanced around to check for anyone nearby, what on Earth would people think?

Ok i know what they would think.

The straight A, gorgeous, polite girl with the breath-taking, smart, funny Texan hottie?

Yeah it sounds like the perfect cliche highschool couple.

But the day i am good enough to be with a guy that good, will be the day the greatest romance will occur.

"Riley, you already are good enough." Lucas said as he struggled to get up from where i had pushed him as i blushed. Oops i may have said that last part aloud.

"I wasnt talking about you." I whispered, trying to act truthful but even to my own ears, i sounded deceitful, but i shoved down those prodding thoughts as i racked my brains for a boy i could use to my advantage.

I had to look up to speak as he had stood up and was now taller than me, devishly, handsomly, am- ok stop, just look at him.

That melted look had gone now and was replaced by the exact opposite- a look that suggested he was on the brink of doing something ...

Rash?

It didnt matter, the good thing was that he had realized that i was a complete nutjob. And the melted look that was giving me the wrong ideas was gone.

Now i could just wash my hands off him and give him to Maya who i knew was waiting for me to get back from Charlie's meeting...

Damn, i forgot, me and Charlie had broken up.

And i was supposed to be a blubbering mess but here i was, talking to a guy, not only half an hour after it.

What would the old-obsessed-cant-be-more-happy-with-charlie Riley?

Hmmm

I guess she would say live your life and make sure you're not tied down for too long.

Hmmm... I should try to live by that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I was still reliving the memories of that night, the day Charlie Gardener proved that he was a creep.

My livid thoughts were interrupted from a rustle outside as my blood turned cold.

What on Earth was it in me that had thought it would be fine to stay in Riley's room in the dark?

I whimpered slightly in fear as i reminisced on how the old Maya Hart would never have felt this but this was what Shawn and Mum had done to me.

I crawled under the bed, my heart pounding, the beats of sweat trickling down the nape of my neck yet thousands of goosebumps had already formed. The tick of the clock was going on in the background while minutes seemed like hours.

And the i quickly turned into the state of a deflated balloon lying limply on the floor as i heard Riley's voice but yet again destiny had other plans as i was planning to climb out, i heard her jump onto her bed.

Yeah there's nothing wrong with that.

Except i felt someone else in the room as well.

My life might as well have stopped.

Charlie has never been in her room before, hell he's never been in her house.

Were they about to take the next step?

If so, how was i supposed to tell her me and my mums secret now?

Why did i always end up in situations like this?

 **Hey you guys! I almost didnt finish on time but i did! Yay! Now guys if we can get three reviews in, there will be an update by Saturday and i would be SUPER HAPPY, im serious i would actually get the balloons and chocolates out! And if you dont really have anything to say about the story then i will pose you guys a question.**

 **If Riley was to follow the old Rileys advice then what do you think the best thing about being single is? I will post the best answer on my next update so yeah you guys take a moment to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maya POV

I counted the minutes, crouching down even lower every time there was a movement.

But one thing was clear.

She and and Charlie werent about to take the next step.

I wish Farkle was here, he had some of the honesty and bravery i needed right now.

And NO! Dont get the wrong ideas, i do NOT like him in that way. But sometimes it does feel like he is my best male friend. Not that there are a lack of contestants. Ever since middle school, i just dont know.

Riley's the gorgeous one obviously, but i would never admit how nice it was me for me to be getting some attention.

Hell, i know the Mathews already give me attention, but Riley is always there as well, it was nice to be aporeciated by people well, boys who werent fawning over Riley.

I say boys, but it was really only one boy.

Joshua Matthews.

Yes, you cant believe it. The guy who walked me back home, the guy who promised someday, the guy who pleaded with Sophie so much till she agreed to one date.

The guy who broke up with Sophie because he thought heir telationship was onesided and then realized he made a mistake.

The guys who saw that the only girl on the late train was his nieces best friend.

That didnt stop him.

He took her hand and looked at her and she believed it was real.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Riley POV**

I seriously wished Maya was here.

Because i was in a seriously uncomfortable situation.

Lucas was sitting beside me, so close i could feel him breathing down my neck. The silence between us was uncomfortable but thank goodness Lucas broke the silence except i wish he would've said anything but what he did.

"Riley?" I hum in reply unable to open my mouth so that it could form world from him being so close to me.

No you know what? It wasnt even that, that was leaving me unable to speak words, it was the fact that he was being so annoying.

"I see you're wearing vanilla perfume." His voice turning husky and almost seductive. Almost being the operative word, if i was facing him then you would've caught me out.

"You do realize that you're probably smelling Maya's perfume," i told him trying to stop the fluttering in my stomach, " she's in here you know."

I have to admit i was severly disappointed when he didnt immediately spring apart and start trying to make himself look presentable not that he needed any help and instead shifted even closer to me if that was possible.

"No i know you, its your perfume." And i could hear the sly smile in his voice.

Not being able to atand him any longer i got up and started huffing and puffing and finally managed to get him out the window. He only managrd a final pout as he waves goodbye, gave me a smilr and that left my knees buckling before i gave him one final push and he fell out.

That perfume wasnt mine.

It was Maya's .

It wasnt mine was it?

I couldnt bear it if i was wrong, if Lucas could tell anything about me just by taking a look or in this case, sniff.

I rushed towards my drawer and felt the shape of a tall bottle.

Grabing it i read:

 _Vanilla And Roses Perfume_

 **Hey guys so i didnt really like the ending but meh its ok. Can i just magically will you guys to give yourself a pat on the back if you reviewed. I am so sorry about the confusion with the last chapter and i will put the names of the characters for each point of view. So guys please take a moment to review, it only takes literally tops 1 minute ans if we can get 4 reviews i will be IMMENSLY HAPPY and there will be an update by Friday and let me know whether i should continue or not as i have been thinking about leaving riley and lucas' relationship at a standstill. So yeah you guys, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RILEY POV

It was all chance if course. And now i had to have a chat with Little Missy under my bed.

"Maya, you can come out now."

I heard a creak from behind and i didnt have to look to now she was sheepishly making her way to my side of the bed.

But all traces of her sheepishness were wiped away as he standard bossy side came out.

"Come on, in bed, lets go."

I giggled as i didnt even bother taking off my clothes from my 'date' with Charlie.

I sighed in contentment. They said you should be careful not to jinx things but i'm gonna risk things and just say that life is perfect for me.

Maya was one of those rare and special people in the world that you could be completely silent with and and she didnt have to say a word for me to know something was up and she would tell me in her own time.

Today may not have been the best but its one of those moments ill remember forever.

It was one of the last things i remember thinking bedore falling into a deep slumber, thinking of Charlie, Maya and ... SuprisinglyLucas.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Lucas POV

The aound of my footsteps echoing were the only sounds i could hear other than my own pounding heart. What did i just do? Did i just talk to Riley about perfume? I stuffed my pale hands in my pockets that were almost trembling from the cold. If Riley was here i would've just put my arm around her shoulder. Her face radiating a certain warmth that made me want to melt.

The silence was interrupted by a small buzz and i checked my phone to see a text from Maya. She had slipped me her number after had left after the tennis 'date'.

Yo, Huckleberry, wanna be my 'date' to Riley's Aunt's wedding?

And, i was left speechless with more questions than answers.

I didnt like Maya in that way. In which way did she ask me: as a friend, or as a potential boyfriend? Would Riley come? Was she bringing someone? The last thought was the decision maker.

Yes we were barely friends but i was growing to behave like a brother. If she was bringing someone, he would be there to check him out. But thats all he would do. He was Riley's brother. That was it.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Riley POV

I inwardly sighed in contentment as as the suns rays fell on my cheeks. There are no words to describe how it feels to just lie in bed, not worrying about getting up, brushing your hair, wearing your clothes, tripping and getting back up. I shuffled around expecting Maya next to me but the space next to me was warm yet abandoned. I inwardly fought off the temptation to lie under the fluffy and warm covers and managed to sit up.

And my brain must've still been half asleep because it almost commanded my jaws to drop to the floor at the sight of maya humming and dancing around!

Ok that wasnt that bad, it was how Maya looked! A flawless, moody smokey eye graced her features and her dainty lips had a flamingo pink sparkliness. She looked breathtakingles glorious and i wondered what the special occasion was. Maya must secretly be a mind-reader as she had already answered, "Sweetie you didnt forget today was your aunts birthday tonight, did you?" Her face taking on a mock confused expression as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"No," i said pointedly, because i actually hadnt,"its just that its all the way at night!"

"I know right!

"And right now its morning.." I said slowly trying to gouge whether she was getting my point or not

"Exactly! We need to start getting you ready for Lucas!"

I chuckled nervously as i tried to hide the effect the butterflies that had come when Lucas' name was mentioned, had on me.

I closed my eyes as i let Maya work her magic on me, Lucas wasnt going to know what hit him.


End file.
